


Paalam (Goodbye)

by MissusMG



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (Natsugumi mentioned once), Angst, M/M, Song Fic Angst, enjoy, idk how tags work, mukuyuki, my retaliation for all the twitter angst i saw while pulling an all nighter, the song is really about saying goodbye and having closure and letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusMG/pseuds/MissusMG
Summary: 𝐻𝑜𝑝𝑒, 𝑤𝘩𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢?𝑊𝘩𝑦 𝑔𝑜 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝘩𝑖𝑚 𝑤𝘩𝑒𝑛 𝘩𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑠?𝐼𝑓 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑛 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘𝑊𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑔𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒?MukuYuki angst song fic where they made a promise to each other to come back but after a few years of waiting Muku had to let go. Yuki did come back but it was already too late.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki & Sakisaka Muku, Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Kudos: 12





	Paalam (Goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN TO THE SONG: https://open.spotify.com/track/22AZDYG6qrjMFg0ceeL9X6 
> 
> might wanna make more of these with my bf, we have fun sharing braincells and hurt ppl

**_Pag-asa, nasaan ka?_ **

**_Ba't sumama sa paglisan niya?_ **

"Yuki, I'm sorry."

Muku whispered into the wind, standing outside the balcony, gazing at the beginning of the twilight. Hoping that one day Yuki returns, he awaits for his beloved partner, no matter how long it'll take.

"I've always dreamt to be your prince one day but…I don't think I could wait anymore..."

Tears started to form as the baby blue eyes that used to shine with hope, slowly fading it's light. 

"It's been 5 years, and you still haven't returned?"

**_Kung babawiin ang mga nasabi_ **

**_Babalik ba sa 'king tabi?_ **

Haha… wonder where everything went wrong? He was already questioning his worth even before, the what if’s flooding his mind. And the worst thing is, he still kept on waiting for him and trying to convince himself, that he will come back, that maybe he just has to think about things again, alone..

Sad when you’re building castles in your mind for someone who probably doesn’t think about you...

**_Saan ba magsisimula_ **

**_Kung ako'y umaasa pa?_ **

_...few years ago… _

The two lovers were in comfortable silence in the shared home, huddled and laying next to each other as they talked about what will be their life in the future.

"Wonderboy… do you ever think about what you will do in the near future?"

"I don’t know yet...think I'll stay in Mankai… maybe pursue something whenever the chance will hit me, what about you?"

"About that.."

Muku, curiously asked, "Everything alright?"

Yuki, peacefully said, "I received a phone call last night, they said I got an offer for my dream job… but it’s overseas"

Muku, who was sad hearing about the news, said "You will return again someday right?"

"I-I don't know, but I promise that we'll meet again one day."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

**_Naniniwala sa 'yong pangako_ **

**_Na hinding-hindi susuko_ **

_ "Yuki, I don't wanna see you go." _

_ "I have to." _

_ "But I love you!" _

_ Upon hearing, Yuki fell on Muku's shoulders and burst into tears.  _

_ "I love you too Muku, but I'm sorry..."  _

_ Having their final conversation, both were crying before they finally parted their own ways. There were more words wanted to be spoken but it was left to be unsaid. Like the goodbyes they wanted to say. _

**_Ba't 'di man lang nagpaalam?_ **

**_Oh, 'di lang ikaw 'yung nasaktan_ **

He broke his promise to Muku didn't he? He thought to himself as he stood at the place they used to call their home. It's been 6 years since he was here, and the last was when he left and never came back til today. He heard Muku moved out last year, he left somewhere, leaving the keys to the Natsugumi with a letter for him.

_ Yuki-kun, if you’re reading this that means you probably came back huh? I’m sorry if this worthless worm of mine couldn’t wait for you anymore… I know I deserved a reason why, why you’d have to go with no goodbyes are needed or a talk to fix things. Or more than the reason on how it hurted me to see you go without saying the words I wanted to say but I guess I was already too late on that.  _

_ I wanted to give something to you. You can accept it or throw it away… it’s up to you now since it’s yours. I’m sorry that I had to leave too but I decided to move on… _

_ Thank you for the years that were full of love, drama and happiness with you. Thank you for holding my hands and letting me cry on your shoulder and you on mine whenever we had our sad moments. I forgive you too and appreciate you’re a changed person now. But i'm so sorry for giving up. I really love you and if pinagtagpo lang tayo to give each other a lesson, that it was a very painful lesson to take.  _

_ If fate will allow us to meet again, at a time that we are both healed, we can start something new. _

_ We all deserve to be happy, so please let go of me now. _

_ With love; _

_ Your dear Wonderboy,  _

_ Muku <3 _

**_Hindi pa ba sapat_ **

**_Nung binigay ko ang lahat?_ **

He should accept the fate now, because he failed to come back… failed to let them stay… he’s not gonna blame himself anymore… he accepts it.

You should never assume in the name of love. That’s what Yuki thought as he  sat on a bench, staring at the skyline above, watching the sunset.

"Here’s to saying goodbye to all the heartache we suffered and saying hello to a new future I guess..." Yuki whispers into the wind, the golden band on his ring finger glitters on his hand, the same ring Muku gave him.

**_Paalam_ **

_ (Goodbye) _

**Author's Note:**

> so like OG plan was like "future au where muku wanted to propose to yuki a few years back but never got the chance and the ring he wanted to use was lost, little did he know yuki, who is still in love with him, found it and has been wearing it" some parts here were written by my bf, i just edited and added more words.
> 
> and scream at me on twitter: @ A3MIRUHS


End file.
